Envenom
by James Eisenhart
Summary: The shinobi world is thoroughly corrupt, morally & politically. War feeds the fires of hate to fatten the pockets of the rich, & the poor suffer, their dreams smashed to bits. However, one final conflict looms to bring about peace by the sword. Monsters to fight monsters. Hail COBRA. AU, DarkNaruto, NaruHina. Rated M for safety. I own nil. Updates when available. Please don't bug!
1. Prologue

**AN:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with both _COBRA_ and _G.I. JOE_ being the property of Hasbro and the various animation studios and film companies they employ that have cooperated with them adapt, create, and release their many adventures. I hold no ownership rights to either of these franchises whatsoever, and I never will. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of both these universes simply telling a story.

Okay, now that the legal bullsh!t is out of the way, let's get to what you guys came here for then. I originally wrote this a while back, but never really got around to posting it until now due to one thing or another getting in the way. To be completely honest, I haven't had any real interest in the Naruto-verse as a whole since high-school, and now that I've moved on to more interesting anime/manga/comics/etc, I can't even remember why I enjoyed it so much in the first place.

But enough about that, you're here for the story. This sort of came to me out of the blue one day, after watching some episodes of _G.I. Joe: Renegades_ on Netflix. And then it hit me: The shinobi world of the Naruto-verse is incredibly corrupt, politically and morally, so what better way to fight a monster than with a monster? And what organization thought themselves the saviors of the world through criminal activities? That's right, none other than COBRA themselves. So, this story is basically my cutting off all the ridiculous parts of the Naruto-verse off at the knees, and rehauling the ninja world by force through the superior technological and militaristic might of a new COBRA, led by a much more serious, and way more ruthless, Naruto as COBRA Commander.

**NOTE:** Before we get into the story, I wish to make clear that I'm only posting these chapters to test the waters for this story, and that I'm still planning on updating AZO when I get the chance to work on it in-between my major projects I actually have to get done for college. My life and career comes first, with fanfiction and other such things coming in second as a luxury when I have free time. It's not that I don't appreciate you guys, it's just that life and a lack of inspiration tends to gunk of the creative gears from time to time. Asking when the next update is and asking/telling me to "update soon," is _**not**_ helpful and will _**not**_ make me go any faster. If anything, it makes me want to go slower, and makes me disenchanted with the story altogether.

Anyhow, now that we got that out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

"_Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right_."

- **Salvor Hardin, **_Foundation_.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**Time**_**: **_8:45pm_._

**October 10****th****.**

* * *

"... Ow." The throbbing sensation at his temple didn't to go away, pulsating steadily as his vision swam and the world came blearily into view once more. The cold, damp, hard floor beneath him was a small comfort to the pain, wet and clammy against his exposed skin, sending gooseflesh pimpling across his arms and neck. As his senses began to reawaken and the world reorient itself, the damp, musty stench of aged moss and stagnant water filled his nostrils, scrunching up his face in disgust.

All around him, the world was dark. Black as pitch, hollow as the grave. What little light he saw came through slats in the cobblestone ceiling overhead, signifying he was somewhere underground.

Wearily, the twelve-year-old Naruto Uzumaki pushed himself up to a sitting position, steadying himself with one hand while the other nursed the slowly bleeding wound on his forehead. The ringing in his ears began to subside as he tried to figure out what happened. All he know for certain, through the fog of what he hoped wasn't a concussion, was that he had been celebrating his birthday at Ramen Ichiraku with Teuchi and his daughter before heading home, stuffed to bursting with warm broth and noodles. A fitting birthday dinner in his mind.

However, just how he ended up here was a complete mystery.

Of course, the head wound, the underground setting, and the gaping hole in the boarded-up hole over his head seemed to suggest he had fallen through some long-forgotten well-site on his way home through the winding alleyways of Konohagakure no Sato. However, exactly where he had fallen through in that complex maze of concrete was uncertain.

Weakness washing over him, the blonde boy forced himself to his feet and steadied himself against the moss-covered wall, a twisted ankle adding a limp to his walk as he pressed further into the sewage tunnels. This place had to have some sort of maintenance entrance after all, and even with his injured leg he could climb out, or wait for repair crew to come by and help him out. But, given his reputation with the villagers outside of the Sandaime Hokage,- Hiruzen Sarutobi- the staff at Ramen Ichiraku, and his teacher, Umino Iruka, he hoped he could make it out on his own.

For a while, time seemed to slow to a crawl, even as he moved through the tunnels with as much speed as he could muster with his injuries. Vertigo overtook him more than once, and he nearly stumbled into the murky stream of sewage opposite the walls supporting him. Thankfully though, Naruto was a strong boy, and as he pressed on, he felt the pain of his wounds begin to lessen. Soon, the only thing weakening him was his own muscles, tired from the day's work at the Academy, and the energy he once had not mere hours ago being depleted from a lack of sleep.

Stumbling to his knees, Naruto felt as though it might be a good time to rest and reclaim some of his strength, slowly sinking down against the wall behind him for respite. Just then, something caught his eyes at the junction to his left, a small symbol inlaid into a single brick that stood out in the dim light of the moon that shone through the slats of a sewage grate.

It was a cobra. A crimson, stylized King Cobra, it's hood flared wide with intimidation and fangs bared, ready to strike.

Somehow, despite the tired sensation creeping into his bones, Naruto found the energy to rise to his feet and inspect the strange marking. It was finely crafted, and a quick look-over of it revealed that someone took incredible amounts of time in its creation. Curiosity gnawing at his otherwise dreary mind, Naruto reached out and touched the serpent's head.

_click_

_whirrrrrrrr_

Machinery that had slept for millennia suddenly found new life at his touch and sang with activation, causing the boy to start for a moment, before becoming instantly fascinated with the sight before him. Like magic, the seemingly solid stone wall began to spiral apart like a snake uncoiling it's body before his very eyes, the darkness beyond suddenly becoming alight as a series of overhead lamps sparked to life, illuminating a pathway that lead further onwards and down at a sharp angle. Far past the range of his sight, Naruto's ears caught the sounds of more machinery coming online, and the steady hum of a generator.

"What the Hell?" he wondered aloud, peering warily into the newly lit tunnel. What was this? Some kind of secret, underground bunker? Did the ANBU Black Ops know about this place? Was it theirs to begin with? It couldn't have been, he rationalized. That snake isn't the symbol of the ANBU, but they're the only ones in the village with a secret headquarters...

Right?

An unexpected tickle against his exposed ankle caused the boy to look down, only to meet the simple gaze of a sewer rat that had chosen to brush past him before looking up at the whisker-cheeked child in animalistic curiosity. Grimacing at the creature before watching it scamper off into the darkness, Naruto gave into the temptation and crossed the threshold, starting once more as the passage closed behind him with a sharp _hiss!_ and locked shut.

"I guess it beats waiting around out there all night," he reasoned soundly to no one in particular, still grossed out at the encounter with the slime-covered vermin. "Bleugh!"

That gruesome reminder of what waited for him outside still fresh in this thoughts, Naruto continued further into the tunnel, this time following the neat metal guard-rail that ran along the wall instead of the walls themselves. Much to his surprise, the interior tunnel was far better preserved than the sewers that lay outside its doors. It looked like it had been cleaned just hours before, the tiled floors practically sparkling in the light! Descending down the staircase for what seemed like twenty minutes or so, Naruto finally exited and stepped squinting into a much brighter room. When his eyes finally adjusted though, what he saw made his jaw drop.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

All around him was a massive chamber, filled with all kinds of devices, machines, inventions, work-stations, staircases to other levels, doorways to other rooms or passages, and all sorts of odds and ends usually found in a military base. A small whirring sound drew his attentions to a series of small robots patrolling the area, each one running a small vacuum on its undercarriage to clean the facility like a fleet of dutiful little housemaids. It was almost amusing... If not for the massive room he was standing being far more impressive by comparison. There were technologies here that the shinobi world could only dream about, and writers of science-fiction could only fantasize about creating or seeing brought to life.

At the far back of the impressively huge chamber, sat a large, round, meeting table, ringed by ten high-backed dome-chairs, and emblazoned with the same blood-red cobra head as the brick outside had been. Against the back wall was a large screen display-monitor and a series of control panels, flanked by smaller monitors for less important operations no doubt. It was the sight of this table that finally snapped him out of his daze, as a sudden red light flickered into existence at its center, drawing him in like a moth to the flame as it grew and stretched upwards, taking the form of a human man, dressed in a military tunic, slacks, combat boots, gloves, a cloak that rested over his shoulders, and a high-tech, featureless helmet that obscured his face. At his hip, was a sheathed straight sword.

_**"Well, well, well," **_tutted the illusionary man in intrigue from his seated position, resting his cheek on his knuckles as he spoke. _**"What have we here? Either one of those foolish JOES come to plunder what remains of my Empire in this safehouse, or an ignorant bystander, lost in the tunnels of this pitiful city. Whatever the case may be, however, I commend you for your discovery, Interloper. Not many know the location of my secret bunkers, and yet, you manage to find the one that has all the things worth taking. That aside, if you are watching this recording, then my time in this world has undoubtedly come to its inevitable end, and my dreams and ambitions have been all for naught."**_

Now that got Naruto's attention. He knew a few things about dreams himself, and he whenever he did dream, he dreamt big. And, from the sound of things, this man did as well, but at the same time, he never got to see his dreams realized. Something about that just seemed... Wrong, to Naruto. The man had all this technology, all of these resources, and yet he never found what he was looking for.

Why?

_**"Regardless, your presence here means that, though the world may have undergone a few "cosmetic" changes, in my absence, at its core, the rot still remains." **_Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. _**"The government suppresses the governed, those in power pillage and rape the planet and its people without care for the damages they do, or the lives they ruin. The systems that should be there to protect the innocent from the corrupt is instead stacked against them in favor of those with all the power and all the money to make the world go 'round. Men make war over invisible lines in the dirt, over religion, over wealth, over resources, over a burning desire for more and more."**_

Almost instantly, Naruto's mind flashed back to his history lessons at the Academy, and what the man was saying could be seen clearly in them. All of the Great Shinobi Wars in the past had been fought for reasons such as these. And yet, the ruin they brought was not repaired, the world left in shambles as the powerful sat back and counted their blood money with glee. He remembered sitting in class as all of this was recounted to him, his mind racing with the consequences of the actions of these privileged few and of their role in it all as their hands and feet in accomplishing these tasks. After all, shinobi were mainly seen as tools of the military, the guard-dogs of the governing bodies of their respective nations, easily replaceable when the time came for them to die.

It made him sick.

_**"You see all of these atrocities, you experience them in your day to day life, and how they have impacted the people around you. They are angry, they are hateful, they resent those who go against the norm and try to change things. They fear what they do not understand, they fear change."**_

Naruto was taken aback at that, having known those reactions and emotions most of his life, as the villagers always regarded him in this manner. Aside from the old man, Iruka, and the people at Ramen Ichiraku, everyone shunned him and treated him like a pariah, brushing him off and looking at him sideways through judgmental eyes. All he wanted to do was live a normal life, to help people by becoming a ninja, and they looked down on him for it.

_**"And unless you are simply a treasure hunter or just one of those damn JOES sneaking about my last vestige of power, these sights and sensations disgust you to the core. This world needs to be pulled out of the darkness, brought back on track, and have the cancers plaguing it expunged with fearsome force unlike any seen in history. That, is what you see before you: the remnants of a movement bent on saving the world from itself, poised to strike like the serpent from which we take our namesake. We were COBRA."**_

"COBRA," echoed Naruto in awe, realizing the scale of what was before him, even at such a young age. Here was all that remained of a once great force that tried to save the world from the people who had driven it into the darkness, only be themselves, hunted down and destroyed by the guard-dogs of the very monsters they sought to kill. He knew the horrors of his world, the prejudice and the corruption, and it made him angry. So very, very angry. By himself, he was powerless to do anything to stop it, but if he had been a part of an organization like this...?

_**"And if your intentions in this place are counter-intuitive to our own, you will take all the wealth and riches you can carry in those greedy little hands of yours and leave without a second thought, returning only to pillage what remains for your own success. However..."**_ A sudden hissing noise drew Naruto's attentions to the center of the table, where an egg-shaped metal device rose from the cobra's mouth, a hand print etched in red on its surface. _**"If you see what we have seen, if you feel as we have felt, and you would seek that which we had sought so long ago, then I leave you this place, as one who would carry on the legacy of COBRA, the heir of the Commander. Should you chose to take up my mantle, and shoulder my cause," **_the hand-print lit up, glowing an eerie red, _**"Then I leave you with the means to do so... But know that once this crucial step has been taken, that there is no going back. You will become the head of the serpent, the new COBRA Commander in my stead, and the power of COBRA shall be yours to wield. The burden of saving the world from itself shall be yours..."**_

Hesitantly, Naruto approached the table, his gaze locked with the hand-print as it seemed to urge him onwards. He had always wanted to change the world, to make it a better place for people like him, people who had been cast out and picked on for who they were. He had wanted to make the people who hurt others for selfish reasons pay, to show them that there was someone in this world willing to stand up for what was right. Now that the power to do so had been handed to him on a silver platter, could he really pass it up?

Climbing on to the table, he stretched out his hand to the metal oval, fitting his small palm and fingers into the much larger inlaid slot. For a moment, nothing happened, his hand simply resting there, bathed in the warm touch of the machine. And then?

Pain.

Mind-numbing pain, enough to send his brain alight as though every nerve-ending were ablaze with invisible fire. From his hand, blood flowed in a steady stream, and though his arm and torso went into convulsions, he remained rooted there. Whatever was digging into his skin just wouldn't let go!

_**"It will only hurt for a fraction of a second,"**_ lied the recording of COBRA Commander as Naruto shuddered and shook beneath this holographic visage, a darkness invading the corners of his eyes as unconsciousness took him. _**"What comes next? More so."**_

As he slipped painfully into the dark, Naruto swore he heard two final words from the Commander's lips before he lapsed into the blackness, the red-light that held his image blinking out.

_**"Hail COBRA."**_

* * *

Blackness behind his eyes, blackness when he awoke.

The first thing he noticed aside from that, was the warm, wet sensation that flooded over his entire body, lapping at the sides of his face gently as he gasped abruptly upon waking. The world around him was dark, and soundless. Blissfully soundless, wonderfully silent, beautifully quiet, as though for a moment, the world had gone completely still, just for him. He was in a coffin-like device, that was certain, one that was a bit too big for him, if the spaciousness of the interior was anything to go off of, he reasoned.

In a moment, a flash of recognition crossed his mind, causing his eyes to widen in realization at what was happening. He knew what this was, it was a sensory deprivation tank, designed to block out all sounds and sensations to give the user total immersion in themselves, a unique form of meditation used by those who could afford it to...

"Wait, how do I know all of this?" questioned the whiskered blonde aloud, his voice barely echoing within the casket, the only other sound being the sloshing of water around him as he moved slightly. Just then, the knowledge came to him as easily as before, and everything began to click. _'The __**Legacy Egg**__, a steady injection of nano-mite robots into the bloodstream, each one containing the knowledge, memories, and collective experience of the previous COBRA Commander, downloaded and converted into electrical data to be uploaded into a host willing to take up the cause of COBRA. Once circulated to the brain, they latch onto the portions dealing with memory, such as the hippocampus and amygdala, and distribute the knowledge directly to the host's subconscious mind. The initial shock from the upload caused me to black out, allowing the nano-mites to continue their work, and me to gradually adjust to the knowledge and tap into it once the process was complete."_

With almost practiced ease, Naruto tapped the button beneath his right index finger and was greeted with a series of clicks and hisses as the tank's lid unlocked and steadily slid open. Squinting in the light of the ceiling flood-lamps, Naruto hauled himself out of the water and swung his legs over the side of the tank, seated on the edge. For a moment, he simply sat there, taking in what all he had learned and remembered about his predecessor's life over the duration of his unconscious episode. It was all there, years of experience, wisdom, learning, and training. He knew more now than any book could teach him, he knew how to work every bit of technology in this room as though he had built it from the ground up, how to use every weapon before him with practiced ease. Even his body felt stronger, better, more fit. He was more awake now that he had ever felt in his entire life!

And on the underside of his wrist, as if a badge of honor to signify the reality of his situation and his new cause, was a brilliantly red tattoo of the COBRA Organization's insignia.

He had it now, the power and the means to change the world for the better.

Slowly, a deeply pleased, and somehow ominously malicious grin spread across his face as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"Excellent."

A mechanical sound to his left drew his attentions, as a humanoid metallic shape came into view. Unlike the little _Roombas_ milling about on the floor, this automaton was fully humanoid in design, with its steel-skin, visible joints, and slightly skeletal facial structure giving away its robotic nature. Dropping to one knee, the creature offered up a fluffy towel to the dripping wet pre-teen in a servile manner.

_**"My Commander,"**_ the robot intoned dully as Naruto took the towel and dried himself before returning it to his new butler. _**"Forgive my effrontery, but upon discovering you on the round table, this humble Trooper thought it best to isolate his Lord until the process was complete."**_

"You have my thanks, Trooper #559." That's right, he remembered creating these robots, these Battle Android Troopers, with the help of his subordinates during the prime of the COBRA Organization. After his predecessor's death, he had stationed them in various locales around the globe to gather intelligence and chronicle information and world-events in real-time for the COBRA Database, ensuring that nothing would be left to chance for the new Commander once he took his place as heir to the previous.

This would be an invaluable asset to him now, he mused as he collected his clothes from one of the nearby tables, noting how they had been recently washed and neatly folded. They had been somewhat ratty before, and now they were like new, and smelled just as great. He could definitely get used to this sort of treatment.

"Tell me, Trooper," he asked as he got dressed, "how long have I been unconscious?" A pause for thought before he cut off the B.A.T. abruptly. "Gross estimates, please. I am not really in the mood for lengthy figures at the moment."

_**"Approximately two days, Commander,"**_ was the monotone reply. _**"The current time is 11:47pm, on the day of October 12th."**_

_'Perfect,' _thought Naruto with a smile as he pulled his black shirt over his head and slid his arms through the sleeves. _"The festival honoring the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is probably still in full swing. No one would have noticed I was missing in all the commotion, especially since the Old Man and Iruka-sensei already celebrated my birthday two days ago. Then again,'_ he snorted in mock amusement as the thought crossed his mind, _'I doubt they really cared if I was around anyway. After all, I seem to get more dirty looks during these three days than the other three-hundred-sixty-two.'_

"Very well," the blonde replied as he retrieved a shiny new pair of goggles from one of the workstations, continuing to instruct the Trooper as they returned to the main foyer. "Retrieve the files needed for COBRA Project #99741, codenamed, _Project: Shed_, then contact the Troopers stationed in around the Elemental Nations and any of the adjacent Hidden Villages. Their orders are to upload any and all data pertaining to any shinobi and/or individuals with unique and desirable skill-sets that would be of use to the Organization."

_**"At once, my Commander."**_ Turning on its heel, the B.A.T. strode swiftly out of the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

As he waited for the android's return, he stood beside the large round table as he had only two days prior, running his hand along its smooth edges and top nostalgically. After all, this was where he had been reborn. Through pain and bloodshed, he had been given a new life, a new path, and a new _nindo_ to follow.

Within moments, the B.A.T. had returned, carrying a small, black, metal case in one hand, and a wicked-looking katana housed in a snow-white sheath in the other. The first steps towards rebuilding COBRA, though small, were the most important in the long run.

_**"The others have been made aware, my Commander,"**_ the B.A.T. reported as kneeled and offered the two objects to his new master, head inclined. _**"Data transmission should begin within the hour, and a full upload of all knowledge gathered shall be completed within two days time."**_

"Excellent," Naruto praised the robot as he took the objects, fitting the black case into the kunai pouch on his thigh. "You have my thanks, Trooper. Now, send out the activation codes to all Troopers assigned to _Project: Rehabilitation_, and let them know that they are to begin the moment they receive their orders. They are to approach their targets with extreme caution, and not to engage in open combat. They are to observe them, and wait for an opportune moment to intercept, and only then when out of the public eye. They are not to be seen by anyone but their intended target, and only then if they have ensured a proper assimilation."

_**"By Your command,"**_ was the reply.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, a pleased, Cheshire-like grin spreading across his face. Resting the katana across his shoulders, he proceeded toward the corridor on the second-level of the base, having given the Trooper instructions to continue upkeep of the facility until his return. With the previous Commander's knowledge now pulsating through his cortex, he knew all the secret entrances to his new home that were scattered about Konohagakure, and he could use any one of them to enter at any time.

Right now, however, he wanted to take the long way home. Reflection was good for the soul, after all, and he needed some time to think and plan for the initial stages of _Project: Shed_.

The ride on the express elevator was a smooth one. No jostling or noises from without that would give feelings of unease to the occupants, and the speed! It was little more than four minutes than he found himself at the top of its ascension, and stepped out into another dimly lit corridor. At the end of the tunnel was a series of metal rungs leading up to a hatch at the top. Once out, he took a deep breath, the cool, clean night air filling his lungs and prickling his exposed skin as he climbed out to take in the view, after replacing the camouflage of course.

The Hokage Monument at the far rear of Konohagakure was one of the village's most treasured and visible landmarks, towering over the city as if their leaders of old were still with them, watching over them, protecting them from harm. His new fortress was somewhere deep within the mountain's center, as it were, a relic of the long-forgotten past, keeping silent vigil behind the relics of the newly forged legends of the ninja world. Far below their watchful eyes, the city was alight and abuzz with activity, people milling about in happy celebration for the freedom and prosperity given to them by the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, completely oblivious to the part they played in the horrors and injustices widespread across the ninja world.

But today, was the day that all would change.

An amused smirk played at the corners of Naruto's mouth as a memory came to mind, more specifically, a memory of a song. A set of lyrics had always been a favorite of the previous Commander, and now that he knew them, Naruto couldn't help but agree. Especially in light of things to come.

_"There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with __**shit**__, and the vermin of the world inhabit it..."_ The smirk grew into a wide, almost evil, grin. _"But not for looooooooong!"_

* * *

**AN:** (Sing-songing) _"They all deserve to die. Tell you why, Msr. Lovett, tell you why? Because, in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two types of men, and only two! There's the one staying put in his proper place, and the one with his foot, in the other one's face! Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you!"_ … Ehem, sorry about that, kinda got caught up in the moment there. Anyhow, it looks like things are starting to move for the new and improved COBRA of the Shinobi World. Now that he has this power, what are Naruto's plans for rebuilding the organization? Why did he take that katana and metal case with him? Just what's in that case exactly? What are Projects _Shed_ and _Rehabilitation_, and what do they mean for the future of both COBRA and the Shinobi World? All of these questions and more will be answered as the story develops, so stay tuned for more updates as time allows. Again, please do _**NOT**_ bug me for updates, as- again- I only posted this fic to test the waters and see if there might be interest in this project. If there is, I _**MAY**_ consider continuing it, but that will all hinge on my own investment in its progression and the allowed time of real life outside the 'net. Please remember to leave a review if you feel so inclined (constructive criticism is welcome, flames are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


	2. The Rising Storm

**AN:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with both _COBRA_ and _G.I. JOE_ being the property of Hasbro and the various animation studios and film companies they employ that have cooperated with them adapt, create, and release their many adventures. I hold no ownership rights to either of these franchises whatsoever, and I never will. I am simply writing this story as a leisurely past time, and because I am a humble fan of both these universes simply telling a story.

Okay, now that the legal bullsh!t is out of the way, let's get to what you guys came here for then. I'd like to start off first by thanking my reviewers for the first chapter, because- like with my other works- I truly appreciate your feedback. It helps me know whether or not you're enjoying things thus far, and the overall response to Envenom has been pretty positive. I especially appreciate that you guys understand that this updates when possible, instead of spamming the reviews and my PM box with cries of "Update soon" and "When's the next update?" or "How's it coming on the next update?" You have no idea how many stories have died because of that particular annoyance and my fear of running into it, which I still do, sadly.

But anyhow, on to what you guys are really here to see. Like with the prologue, I had already written this chapter a while ago, but never posted it because of life, other projects, and my aforementioned distancing of myself from the Naruto fandom as a whole, after realizing there are more interesting stories out there (though this idea was written well after that happened). This chapter sees the continuation of Naruto's efforts to bring about revival of COBRA as the organization's new Commander. However, the king needs an army before he can go to war, and more importantly, he needs generals with which to aid him in his endeavors. But who shall be the first to receive the invitation to join the prestigious ranks of the COBRA High Council? Who from the previous Council will have their knowledge passed on to this lucky individual? And just what are COBRA Projects _Shed_ and _Rehabilitation_? Find out the answers to these questions and more, in this chapter!

**NOTE:** Before we get into the story, I wish to reiterate that I'm only posting these chapters to test the waters for this story, and that I'm still planning on updating AZO when I get the chance to work on it in-between my major projects I actually have to get done for college. My life and career comes first, with fanfiction and other such things coming in second as a luxury when I have free time. It's not that I don't appreciate you guys, it's just that life and a lack of inspiration tends to gunk up the creative gears from time to time. Asking when the next update is and asking/telling me to "update soon," is _**not**_ helpful and will _**not**_ make me go any faster. If anything, it makes me want to go slower, and makes me disenchanted with the story altogether.

Anyhow, now that we got that out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

**Transmission #1: The Rising Storm.**

* * *

"_Aku Soku Zan_. _Swift Death to Evil_"

- **Saitō Hajime, **_Rurouni Kenshin_.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**Time**_**: **_10:00pm_._

**October 30****th****.**

* * *

Mizuki was, for lack of a better term, not a nice man.

Of course, those who knew him knew a polite, kind-hearted young man of twenty-seven, with hair as white as snow, and eyes a soft light-brown that spoke of compassion and caring for his fellow man. He was a teacher by trade, and one whom most students at the Ninja Academy adored. His lover, Tsubaki, was a beautiful young woman, who cared deeply for him and would spend every waking moment at his side if it were possible. When together, one could tell that they were very much in love, and many of the villagers and Mizuki's comrades thought that the two would marry one day.

However, there was a darkness within Mizuki that not even Tsubaki knew existed.

In truth, he hated Konohagakure, hated it with every fiber of his being. All he wanted was power, and power enough to take what he wanted and crush any and all who opposed him. On past missions as a Chūnin, he had been accused of sacrificing his own teammates in lieu of his own survival, and at one point had been barred from his position as a teacher at the Academy under suspicion of killing one of his own. Not that they could prove it though, since anything could happen in the heat of battle. Had he been assigned a therapist at a young age, his disdain for being looked down upon would have most likely been classified as stemming from an inferiority complex, and a rather nasty one at that.

For these reasons, and his secret desire for more power, he had turned to- and practically worshiped- one of the worse men to come out of the village's shinobi program: Orochimaru. Once one of the three legendary Sannin, the serpent man was now a wanted criminal throughout the Elemental Nations for anything from war crimes, to crimes against humanity and nature such as illegal genetic experimentation and inhuman displays of torture to achieve the former. Mizuki envied him, a man with all that power and knowledge, and did anything he could to emulate him. Even if it meant betraying his family and village to become a spy for a criminal mastermind like Orochimaru.

There was little resistance when the figure came for him that night.

Initially, the lone Mizuki had barked questions at the figure, asking how it had gotten into his apartment, and just what it was after. When it didn't respond, he only smirked at the intruder smugly and tossed a volley of kunai at it. Imagine his surprise when each carefully thrown dagger bounced harmlessly off the intruder's gleaming metal frame. He could barely believe it himself, frozen in place with shock at what he had just witnessed.

All the time the intruder needed to cross the space between them with inhuman speed.

And plunge the syringe into Mizuki's bared jugular.

His skin felt like it was on fire, his blood as though it were boiling, and his mind blank with pain. He tried to cry out, but to no avail. The level of pain was so high, human vocal chords simply couldn't produce the pitch needed to convey this level of discomfort.

One could consider it a blessing when the convulsions finally stopped and he slumped useless to the floor.

They could consider it...

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**Time**_**: **_7:21am_._

**November 19****th****.**

* * *

To say that Sasuke Uchiha did not like surprises, would have been a gross understatement.

Considering that the last major surprise he had received was the sight of his dead parents bleeding out in the streets of the family compound, his stance on them was more than justified.

It had been two whole years since the horrible events of the Uchiha Massacre, and since that day, Sasuke had been a changed boy. Dark, brooding, anti-social, cold, determined, impassionate on the surface and yet alive during training and combat-practice at the Academy. The Sandaime Hokage had tried to get him into therapy many times over the course of those years, but every time, Sasuke had brushed him off, avoided the subject completely, or bailed on them after falsely agreeing to a session. To him, talking about the event would do little good. Talking wouldn't bring his parents back from the grave, it wouldn't give him a chance to hold his mother again and hear her soothing voice telling him she loved him, or see his father smile proudly at his accomplishments.

It wouldn't change the fact that his brother was now a complete monster.

One that he would see dead by his own hand.

Sasuke had become obsessed with vengeance. He lived it, breathed it, fed off of it. On those days when training was too tough or an academic problem too puzzling, his hatred for his brother and the promise of his parents' avenging day was what enabled him to power through it. And while his new brooding demeanor had only served to bolster his many, many fangirl's simple-minded affections for him, he paid them no mind. All they were was a distraction from his path as an Avenger, as was every trivial childhood thing that he had once held so dear before.

Such as surprises.

Surprises like the sight of a certain blonde-haired, whisker-cheeked classmate somehow in _his_ house, sitting in_ his_ kitchen, at _his_ dinner table, eating _**his**_ insta-make ramen!

"What. The Hell. Are you doing in my house, _dobe_?" growled the red-eyed boy angrily, the grip on the kunai in his right hand tightening visibly. He had been sleeping with one ever since the night of the Massacre, wanting to be ready if his brother returned to kill him in his sleep. Where some children had stuffed-animals, he had sharp implements that could easily sever a man's carotid artery.

Slurping loudly, as if it were a reasonable response, Naruto held up a hand for the Uchiha heir to wait until he was done. Upon finishing his portion of noodles, the blonde made a face in displeasure and pushed the cup away, as if warding off an evil specter.

"Blergh," he vocalized in distaste, "not eating breakfast, that's for sure. Gods, how can you stomach that... Swill? I thought the great Uchiha Clan was supposed to be ridiculously wealthy or something, what with their ancestors helping to found Konohagakure and all. Where's your butler, or maid, or whatever? I bet they could cook something better than that crap-in-a-cup."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, seething with wrath. "At the cemetary, with the rest of the compound's serving staff, and my entire family. Or have you really been as brain-dead for the past two years as you're going to be if you keep talking?!" He leveled the kunai at Naruto, hoping that the blonde would get the point and leave. Much to his surprise, however, Naruto just waved off the threat nonchalantly, as though being menaced by a kitten.

"Yeah, yeah, _ohayou gozaimasu_ to you to, _teme_," Naruto replied sarcastically, leaning back in the kitchen chair. He was dressed in a completely different outfit than he'd normally worn, having ditched his usual day-glo orange attire a month ago for a pair of loose-fitting denim pants with numerous pockets on the upper thighs, a blue t-shirt with the symbol of the village displayed on the chest in silver, and a windbreaker that had his trademark spiral design on the back.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke lowered the kunai, thinking the blonde not much of a threat. And why should he? Naruto was nearly dead last in their class, his performance was average at best, and his grades weren't that much better. What did he have to fear from a second-rate, clan-less nobody like this?

"I just wanted to stop by and see what the great and glorious Sasuke Uchiha, pride of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, does with his days off," joked Naruto, noticing the boy in question getting riled again by his attempts at humor. "But, now that I've seen all there is to see, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. You do nothing but train and brood, train and brood, train and brood. The same exact pattern as at the Academy, but to see that it isn't making progress here at home when it works _**so**_ well over there," he eyed the Uchiha in a more serious manner now, "is a bit pathetic if you ask me."

That was it.

"HI-YAH!" In a scream of rage, Sasuke all but flew at Naruto in blind fury, intent on driving the kunai straight through the other boy's heart for his insult. How dare he?! How dare he make light of his mission, of his god-given task as an Avenger?! It was a besmirch upon him, upon his murdered family, upon the Uchiha name itself! He would-

-Miss his target completely.

"ACK!" Sasuke yelped as he fell into a heap on the floor, the kunai wedged firmly in the wood and himself ass-over-tit in the corner, dazed from a bump to the head. Naruto had just been there a second ago, but his attack had been greeted with only empty air! How had he moved so fast? Or was that a _genjutsu_, and Naruto had never been there to begin with?

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," tutted a familiar voice from overhead disapprovingly. "All that anger, all that training, all those hours of back-breaking work, and you're still too slow, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke looked up, only to stair slack-jawed at the sight before him. Naruto had indeed been sitting at the table a second ago, only now, he was standing... Upside-down. _On the ceiling_. "B-but," he stammered in disbelief, "that's-!"

"_Ki Nobori no Shugyō_," Naruto finished with a smirk, amused at his supposed superior's shock, "a significantly advanced technique that requires precise chakra control and concentration on the part of the user." Naruto dropped deftly to the ground and sat on his haunches in front of the still stunned Uchiha before him. "I'm sure you're wondering how a supposedly dead-last failure like me knows such a difficult technique, let alone can use it on the fly so easily. Apparently, you haven't been paying as much attention in class as everyone thinks. _"A ninja must be able to see through deception,"_ correct? So what is my lack of performance but at mask that I wear to keep my true power hidden, hm?"

Sasuke stared at him in silence, not sure if this was the same knuckle-headed goofball he had dismissed so easily before. Could Naruto really be that strong? How?! He was a slacker, a lazy idiot?! Where the hell did he get that kind of power?

"I'll tell you the truth, Sasuke-teme." Naruto sat on the floor across from Sasuke, a more serious look on his face now. "I came here today because I know what it is you're after and why. I also know that, despite making it your life's goal to kill him, the truth is, you have no idea where your brother is, or what he's up to nowadays. Now, why is that you think, hm?"

Again, a blank stare.

"No answer, as I expected." From the inner pockets of his jacket, Naruto revealed a series of photographs and handed them to Sasuke. "That's because it's all being kept from you, Sasuke. You see, you're too important to Konohagakure for them to just let you go about this hare-brained revenge scheme of yours all willy-nilly. If you or Itachi die, then your _kekkei genkai _is forever lost, and the village is made weaker by its absence. So, they instead try to focus your energies on training and education. It's only natural, after all, that you listen to them and take the progressive steps to rise through the ranks of shinobi like the rest of us, and by the time you have the power you desire, you will have been made loyal to the village through years of servitude and brainwashing via interaction with its people and those in authority over you.

"That's why they keep you from learning anything new about your brother, Sasuke. Those people there are with the ANBU Black Ops, part of a special surveillance unit set up solely for the purpose of manipulating information and data in reference to both the Uchiha Clan and Itachi Uchiha. Their safehouse is set up just outside the perimeter of the compound, far enough away that they don't attract your attention, yet close enough that they can edit any knowledge you come across, or intercept any trouble should it come your way. Why do you think there haven't been any kidnapping attempts made against you, like with Hyūga Hinata last year?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. The village, the people he grew up with, respected, looked up to, wanted to emulate in his career as a ninja from when he was a child before the Massacre... They had been lying to him this whole time? But... "Why?"

"Because you are an asset, Sasuke, and nothing more," was the grim answer from Naruto. "Shinobi are tools for the government and the military, after all, and this is a shinobi village. We are little more than the instruments of the Fire Daimyo, dancing to the tune he plays on the political stage. Can you imagine what would happen if one of his instruments was to play out of said tune? The whole orchestra would fall apart. All that matters to them is their money and their power, not the emotions, hopes, and dreams of the people that they use and crush to obtain it. We're an after-thought, Sasuke. _**You**_, are an after-thought."

Sasuke slumped to the floor in shock, his mind reeling with questions. Everything he had ever known... It was all a lie? His vengeance, was nothing but an after-though? His parents' deaths were an acceptable loss in the eyes of the village?!

"We're the same in that sense, Sasuke," Naruto reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We both have dreams that we want to see fulfilled, but there are people standing in the way of them- standing in everyone's way, really- who want their greedy desires to supersede them. So they do everything they can to keep us in what they see as our place. However," Naruto stood to his feet and returned to his chair at the table, fetching a small black box and a brilliant white-sheathed katana before returning to Sasuke's side, "I don't feel like dancing to their tune anymore."

"And I do?!" snapped Sasuke indignantly. Naruto smiled at that, opening the little black case and retrieving a small cylinder, before handing it to Sasuke. Warily, the Uchiha turned it over in his hand, noting the strange red symbol etched on the side. It looked like a snake's head or something. Just then, he felt a weight deposited in his lap, and looked down to see the katana staring back at him. "What is this?"

"A show of good faith, Sasuke." Naruto pointed to the metal case, serious once again. "That little black tube there? That's the reason I'm so powerful now, and it's my gift to you. However, it does have a steadily closing window of time on its effectiveness. After 24-hours, the contents will be rendered inert, and be completely useless to you. Should you choose to use it, I can assure you that you will have the strength to achieve your goals. If not, well..." Naruto paused before leaning down so that he was at Sasuke's level, grinning maliciously as they locked eyes, "I hope you enjoy wasting your time with these pointless training sessions of yours. Because you'll be doing them for a long time."

Sasuke bristled in response, feeling anger rising in his gut as the blonde leaned in even closer.

"Oh, and, if you needed a little more incentive to accept my gift, here's a little secret." Naruto waited until he was right in the boy's ear to whisper it to him, grinning all the while. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at what he heard, something he hadn't felt in a long time. What he had said was... Impossible! What did he know about that?! "If you decide you want to take my offer and use my gift," the blonde continued, "come see me again in three days time. Don't ask me where, because if you use it, then trust me, you'll know where to look."

As Naruto stood and made for the door, Sasuke could do nothing but sit there in silence, staring at the tube in his hand. Unconsciously, he gripped the handle of the katana tightly, and found- despite its size- that it fit well in his hand.

Just as though it were made for him alone...

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, Sasuke's seat in the Academy's lecture halls remained eerily vacant.

Of course, the teachers were all worried about his well-being, what with him being their star pupil and all. Each of them immediately assumed the worse, and made ready to inquire as to the Uchiha heir's absence the moment it made itself aware. He was a punctual student, after all, so being late even once was cause for alarm in their minds. However, their fears were put to rest upon hearing word from the Sandaime Hokage that Sasuke had simply come down with a 24-hour flu and would be bedridden until further notice. This did not, however, stop the legions of the boy's fangirls from pouring their hearts and souls into a seemingly endless stream of get-well-soon cards, balloons, flowers, and other such outrageous displays of affections towards their crush.

While all the fuss was being made over the absent heir, no one seemed to notice a particularly pleased Naruto Uzumaki, who took the news in stride and did his best to show his usual distain for his supposed rival. Even when it earned him a throbbing bonk on the head from the pink-haired president of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan-Club, Sakura Haruno herself, he couldn't help but smile inside, in spite of himself.

On the third day, when Sasuke finally made it back, things seemed a bit out of place with the Uchiha Clan's sole survivor. He seemed more focused than usual, and at the same time, more approachable. While he still rebuffed his fangirls' advances, he did so in a more polite manner than he had before, turning them down gently instead of with a cold "Get lost." His skills seemed to have improved in time with his mood as well, showing much more prowess in combat training, and a better grasp of ninjutsu altogether. His chakra control had even become more level than before, and he got perfect marks every time.

Many of the teachers and students simply chalked his newfound abilities up to genetics, or his status as a prodigy of his Clan.

Yet, when he and Naruto locked eyes, neither of the two believed those rumors one bit. One could simply see it.

Like they knew something no one else did.

* * *

Naruto sat in a swivel chair before the massive control panel at the back of his underground sanctuary's foyer, peering over his steepled fingers as he watched the large screens light up with information. From all across the Elemental Nations, data continued to flow in from his B.A.T.s as they dutifully went about their work gathering information. Every so often a small blip would appear on the map as another successful mark was turned through _Project: Rehabilitation_, and he would smirk in satisfaction. Slowly but surely, they were becoming stronger. With each new blip that came into view, a new scale grew on the body of the COBRA Organization, until a thrashing, biting, seething serpent was born into this corrupt world, ready to sink its teeth into it and spread its venomous change.

Slow and steady, steady and slow.

A smile crossed Naruto's face as his ears twitched ever so slightly, turning his chair around to survey the expanse of the subterranean chamber before him, as well as his guest. "It took you long enough to get here, Sasuke-teme." The boy in question leaned lazily against the conference round table, staring at Naruto with his blood-red eyes, gripping the white katana tightly. "I was considering sending out a search party to look for you... At least until you got to the junction under 42nd Street."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, stiffening visibly. "How did you-?"

Naruto replied by tapping the bone behind the jaw-line below his left ear, a knowing smirk on his face as he explained. "When you used the nano-mites containing Thomas Arashikage's memories, a secondary payload made its way through your bloodstream to your mastoid bone, where they implanted themselves and formed an impulse-triggered communications node." Naruto's gaze seemed to turn placid for a fraction of a second, eyelids fluttering as though about to nod off. However, emotion returned to his face and he smirked as Sasuke looked about for the source of his voice, only for the blonde's mouth to remain motionless. _'I have a similar one, as will the remaining members of the COBRA High Council, once they are brought into the fold. By thinking about speaking to one another, we will subconsciously move our vocal chords and the muscles in our necks slightly, creating a form of telepathic communication via the nodes' special frequency receivers known as "subvocalization." This is what allows us to communicate over vast distances without being detected, and allows me to know the whereabouts of the Council whenever they are needed. You made a comment about your location and it being appropriate that I "live in a sewer," less than ten minutes ago, and that's how I knew you would be here soon.'_

Sasuke just barely managed to maintain his composure, in awe at the advanced technology he had bore witness to that now rested within his body. Had he not experienced the full force of the nano-mites' power and ability to share data, he would have dismissed this all as pure fantasy. But now that he had felt it, that he had heard Naruto's voice and taken in the knowledge and strength of Thomas Arashikage, he knew that this was all too real. Forcing himself to speak, Sasuke steeled his gaze at Naruto.

"If that's the case, then you know why I came here, dobe." In a practiced motion, Sasuke's thumb forced the katana out of its sheath slightly, readying it to draw if needed as a threat.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Only to find himself surrounded by a group of eight men and women dressed in black and red body-armor, brandishing what looked like metal crossbows at him that bore a similar color scheme. However, the weapons lacked the actual arch needed for a crossbow, and had a much sleeker design to them. Despite their lack of definitive archery traits, though, Sasuke knew they weren't any less deadly. Thanks to his "new memories," he knew that he was looking at a COBRA Mk. II Concussion Rifle, designed to fire blasts of plasma at an impressive rate for maximum range and damage. He also knew that the men behind the helmets brandishing the weapons at him were COBRA Commandos. But... How was that possible? COBRA was for all intents and purposes extinct.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stand down!" Naruto shouted suddenly, forcibly lowering two of the Commandos' weapons as he approached the ring and stepped between them and the black-haired boy. "Uchiha Sasuke is our guest, Commandos. And while I appreciate your desire to protect me, I will not condone such behavior. Unless I command it, Sasuke is to be considered as a member of the COBRA High Council, and not to be harmed in any way during his stay here. Do you understand?"

"By Your Command," was the reply, as all eight Commandos lowed their weapons and saluted Naruto, before returning to their stations.

"Commando #46!" Naruto snapped at the retreating group, prompting a Commando who was about their height to return to his side and stand at attention.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Remove your helmet." Complying with the order, the Commando took off the face-concealing mask to reveal a young man about their age with a blank stare, pale white skin, and short black hair.

"Isn't that...?" Sasuke began in bewilderment, recognizing the boy's face immediately.

Naruto nodded in reply as he put his hand on the pale Commando's shoulder. "Sai, from Class 3-B. While I didn't expect someone from our class to have been selected by the B.A.T.s for _Project: Rehabilitation_, I learned through them and the data gathered by the other teams that Sai was actually planted in our school to monitor the strength of the village's future shinobi by a subversive organization known as ROOT, founded in secrecy as a counter to the ANBU Black-Ops by Councilman Shimura Danzō. As an agent of an organization that technically counts as criminal in the eyes of the B.A.T.s pre-programed parameters, Sai was a perfect candidate for the Project, alongside the other traitors, criminals, bandits, and mercenaries the Troopers were rounding up to fill the ranks of COBRA. And it was because of him that I learned what I told you that convinced you to come here: the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre."

Although he was shocked at what he was hearing, Sasuke managed to suppress it for the moment, in light of his goal being so close. "Then tell me this truth, Naruto," he demanded in a stern, determined tone. "Tell me everything."

The blonde inclined his head in compliance and patted Sai on the shoulder. "Sai, you have those documents you showed me, right?"

"Of course, Commander." Sai quickly produced a series of manila folders from his backpack and handed them over to Sasuke, along with a copy of a Bingo Book taken from the neighboring nation of _Kaze no Kuni_.

"Good work. Now, tell Sasuke exactly what you told me."

And he did. For over an hour, Sai recounted every aspect of the truth behind the eradication of the Uchiha Clan, all while Sasuke listened with rapt attention. How the village suspected the Uchiha Clan of using their Sharingan to send the Kyūbi no Kitsune against the village, and forced them to live in a corner of the village that was now the compound. How this action rekindled the clan's hatred towards the government founded by the Senju Clan of old, and how they plotted a _coup d'état_. Of how they had entrusted his brother Itachi to act as their spy, only for his pacifist nature to eat at his conscience until he told the Sandaime Hokage of their plans. And ultimately, how the elder Hokage's attempts for a peaceful resolution were undermined by Danzō, who convinced Itachi to slaughter the clan in an effort to prevent war.

Early into the explanation, Sasuke had sat down at the round table, dumbstruck at what he was hearing. His brother, the cold-blooded murderer who had slaughtered everyone he had ever loved, was just a puppet for an even greater monster? He had been manipulated and lied to in order to remove an obstacle from the Council's precious control over the village? When Sai got to the part where Itachi had asked Hiruzen to protect Sasuke from Danzō and the council elders, and that he had threatened Danzō should he ever lay a hand on him, that was what broke the boy.

Sasuke found himself in tears, trying desperately to rein in his emotions. He flinched slightly when he felt Naruto's comforting hand on his shoulder, but that did little to stop him from crying. His brother had loved him so much that he willingly made himself a monster to keep him safe. To keep them all safe from their clan should they have gone through with their coup.

Once Sasuke had finally managed to calm himself down and wipe his eyes, Naruto sat down at the table next to him, sending Sai away with a wave of his hand.

"I know my words won't mean anything to you now, Sasuke," Naruto said regretfully, as if his encouragement would only be perceived as empty pity. "But I am truly sorry for what has happened to you and your brother. There could have been a better solution for all of this, had it not been for the greed and the hatred of one man who took advantage of Itachi's understanding and his compassion."

If he was grateful for the sentiment, Sasuke said nothing. He simply stared at the floor in silence, as if pondering what to do with his life now.

"But now, you see why I gave you that power, Sasuke." Naruto tapped a button on the table and brought up a red holographic display of the Elemental Nations. "The Uchiha Massacre won't be the last of its kind, not if the world continues to move in the direction it has been. So long as the Nations of our world continue to crave power, and trample on people like you and your brother to get it, the cycle of pain and war will only perpetuate itself. I took up the mantle of COBRA Commander to try and make a difference in this world, to bring order to it and to show the people that there is a better way, that they don't need to live under the thumb of oppression. And I gave you those nano-mites because I knew that you were the only one who could use them. Because I knew your drive and your passion to see justice done was something that could change the world if given the chance."

Naruto stood to his feet and went over to the massive monitor once more, standing before it to observe the baby-steps being taken by the organization. They were small, but they were steps in the right direction, just like this was.

"I won't ask you to drop everything to help me achieve this goal, Sasuke. I know that you want to avenge your Clan, and I have given you the strength to do so. With the memories of Storm Shadow, you have the experience and the collective knowledge to progress faster and farther in your studies than ever before. If you want to avenge them on your own, then I will not stop you. However," Naruto's gaze remained fixed on the monitor, "should you decide to join the new COBRA, I promise that I will avail you of every asset of the organization to see that Danzō is brought to justice for what he has done to the Uchiha."

There was a long silence after that. A tension hung in the air so thick that one could cut it with a katana. And then...

"Not for them."

Naruto turned slowly on his heel, regarding Sasuke with a raised eyebrow as the boy stood to his feet. Slowly, Sasuke unsheathed the katana, its bare blade glinting dangerously in the dim light. Nearby, several Commandos made ready to draw their weapons, stayed only by a raised hand from their blonde master. Placing the sword on his palm, Sasuke carefully slide the edge along his hand until a line of crimson seeped forth.

"As of this moment," intoned the black-haired boy in an ominous, yet somehow ceremonial air, "I wash my hands of the Uchiha Clan. Because of their pride and self-pity, they allowed themselves to become weak and selfish, neglecting their proud heritage as founders of Konohagakure no Sato. In their weakness, they have impugned our honor, and forever marred the name of Uchiha with a stain that can never be erased!"

Squeezing his hand into a fist, Sasuke raised his arm level before Naruto as the blood dripped from his fingers. At that moment, the tattoos on the underside of his wrists could be seen. On the right, like Naruto, he had a red COBRA insignia. And on the left, a crimson character that read "Arashikage."

"From this day forth," Sasuke continued, "I am now Arashikage Sasuke, the "Storm Shadow," and my vendetta is against Shimura Danzō. Should I meet him on this path to victory that shall be paved by COBRA, then I will not stop until I have his head spitted upon my blade! Once justice has been served, the Uchiha Clan's legacy of hatred will die with me, and me alone. For I shall build a new clan to aid you, Naruto Uzumaki, in defending this new world we shall bring about."

Smiling, Naruto stepped forth and gripped Sasuke's blade, allowing it to cut into his palm as well. Sensing his intent, Sasuke gripped his new brother's bleeding hand with his own, their blood mixing in their grasp as it trickled down their arms, symbolically binding the two on a path of change.

As one, they raised their grasped hands to the sky and shouted a battle-cry that was quickly echoed by the surrounding troopers.

"HAIL COBRA! HAIL COBRA! HAIL COBRA!"

* * *

**AN:** And thus, Storm Shadow rises to join the fold. With the future head of the newly formed Arashikage Clan at his side, Naruto has gained his first general, and filled a seat on the COBRA High Council, as well as found a blood brother in arms. As the might of COBRA continues to grow, these two will certain become a fearsome team. But, Sasuke is only one general in the COBRA army. Who will be the next among the Rookie Nine to join the ranks of the COBRA Council, and whose memories and skills will they inherit? These questions and more will be answered as the story develops, so stay tuned for more updates as time allows. Again, as before, please do _**NOT**_ bug me for updates, as- again- I only posted this fic to test the waters and see if there might be interest in this project. If there is, I _**MAY**_ consider continuing it, but that will all hinge on my own investment in its progression and the allowed time of real life outside the 'net. Please remember to leave a review if you feel so inclined (constructive criticism is welcome, flames are doused, and trolls are crushed by their own bridges), and I'll see you guys next time. Take care out there! EXCELSIOR!


End file.
